The Mimickers
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: Lincoln has always wondered what being a super hero is like. And after am accident from one of Lisa's experiments that's what happens! Now him and Ronnie Anne fight crime in the town of Royal Woods using their new abilities to copy the powers of fictional characters. But what will they do when the villains of those cartoons and video games try to take over the real world?
1. Chapter 1 How It all Begone: Part 1

**Hey everyone. I have another new story out! I know I still have two others but I really wanted to this because I have so many ideas swarming around my head for this story. I wanted to make the first chapter and see how it does. I will then go back to my other two. So don't expect this one to update often. Hope you like it. This is also inspired by some of the other fanfics where the Louds are super heroes. Specifically Lincoln and Ronnie being the heroes. Also I do not own the Loud House or any other show on or mentioned in this story.**

A young figure can be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the middle of the night. He looks to be no more than twelve. He is wearing a red, green, and yellow jump suit with a black cape. (it is yellow in the inside) He has a yellow belt around his waist and is carrying a staff. His hair is black and he has buck teeth. He also has a mask over his eyes.

"Well everything looks good so far." The boy said. He then pulled out a black and yellow talkie with a capitol T on it. He pressed the button on the side to talk to the other person. "Find anything interesting Ronnie?" He asked his best friend/girlfriend.

"Nothing worth mentioning." A voice said on the other side. "I was hoping that our first mission would be more interesting."

"Same here. On the other side at least that means crime is pretty low in Royal Woods." He said.

"Only you Lame-O would still try to be optimistic when your board."

"Hey! I'll have you know that jumping from roof to roof as Robin is pretty cool."

"True. And flying around as Starfire is kind of awesome." Suddenly a bell went off in the distance. It was an alarm bell...the types used at banks when being robbed. "What is that?" Ronnie asked not hearing it as well since she was so far away. She mostly heard it through the communicator.

"I think your wish just came true. Get to the bank as fast as you can." He told her.

"Alright Mimicker. Don't have too much fun without me." Ronnie Anne said before hanging up. Lincoln A.K.A. the Mimicker then started running towards the sound of the bell jumping the roofs but also barley making a sound. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think about how he was like a ninja. He got to the edge of the last building where the bell was now almost too loud to listen too. He looked at the bank to see that the front doors, which are made of glass, were broken into a million pieces. There was also two unmarked black vans with no windows aside from the front. 'Well now I know how the bell went off. Whoever is robbing this place must be an idiot.' Mimicker thought. Who wold just break into a bank like this and think they could get away quietly. Even if he and Ronnie A.K.A. Miss. Mimicker weren't here to stop them the police would have certainly have stopped them before they got out of the building.

"Let's do this." Mimicker said to himself. He jumped down the building landing on his feet with ease. Maybe a cat doesn't always land on its feet but Robin does. Surprisingly there was no people around. Lincoln assumed it's because it's almost midnight and didn't want to risk being seen by the people who are robbing this place. He ran to the doors extending the staff and grabbing some smoke bombs from his belt. 'Got to make a memorable appearance.' He thought. As soon as he got inside he could hear at least four voices at the other side.

"Hurry up you idiots! The police will be here any minute. A loud commanding voice said.

"Trying boss. There's just a lot of money here in the front alone. We are going to be filthy rich!" Another said.

"Yeah. Good thing the other two are getting the back." A third voice, a woman's this time, said.

"I think we should be going. Don't want to chance our luck." A fourth said. Also a woman's. They all had semi-automatic rifles. They all wore black clothing with beanies over their faces.

'Six altogether. I think I can handle that.' Mimicker thought. He had been as quiet as a mouse none of them noticing him yet. He quickly threw the smoke bombs which filled the room in seconds.

"What's going on!?" The leader asked. He could barely see a few feet in front of him.

"Do you think the police are already here?!" One of the women asked. The four of them all had stopped what they were doing their guns at the ready. Suddenly the second guy thought he saw someone move through the smoke.

"Over there!" He said firing his gun. After a few shots he stopped.

"Missed me!" A voice, a child's voice to be exact, said.

"Was that a kid's voice?" The other women asked.

"Hey I'm a preteen thank you very much." Mimicker said.

"Over there!" She said following his voice.

"Not even close." Mimicker taunted.

"Just shoot everywhere!" The boss said.

They then all shot in every direction by now in a circle. The guns were louder than the alarm. When they were they done there was just silence. "I think we got the kid." The leader said. "Grab what money we have and let's get out of here." But before they could take a step the voice spoke again. And it was much closer this time.

"Wow. You guys are worse than Storm troopers. Never thought I see the day." Suddenly the boss was hit in the head by a metal staff making him loose balance. The others looked behind them to see a small figure before it suddenly went in the air.

'Grappling hooks are awesome. I see way Batman and Robin like them.' He thought. Mimicker then grabbed a bird-a-rang and threw it at the second guy. It opened up into a large net that completely engulfed him.

"Get me out of this thing!" He said. The two women stood back-to-back looking around when suddenly something hit their feet causing both to fall on top of each other. Mimicker then grabbed their guns and threw them across the room out of reach.

The first woman quickly got up and tried to punch the kid only to for him to grab her wrist and twist her arm behind her back. He then tossed her over the counter knocking her out.

"Two down two to go." Mimicker said. The other woman got up and tried to kick at the boy but he grabbed her foot before twisting it causing her whole body to spin before falling again. Mimicker turned around to see that the boss regained his senses and now had his gun pointed at Mimicker.

"Looks like you're out of luck kid." He smirked.

"The name is Mimicker by the way. Not kid."

"Well then I guess those will be your final words." He said firing the gun. Mimicker had his staff out and was using it to deflect any bullets that would hit him while the rest went around. The leader kept firing before suddenly the gun was out of ammo.

"Not already!" He yelled. He then reached for a hand gun but the Mimicker knocked out of his hand before using the staff to spin his body and kick the older man in the face! He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Now for the last two." Mimicker said. He could hear the sirens and thought he should hurry.

"Hold it right there boy." An older man's voice said behind him. Mimicker froze on the spot.

"Turn around with your hands up." He said. Mimicker playing along did as he was told. He saw two more men both with their guns pointed at him. They were dressed the same as the others. He would have tried to move but they were close enough he didn't want to risk it.

"Drop the metal stick and surrender." The other man said.

"Alright." The boy said, he seemed a little to calm for the robbers liking, dropping his staff. 'These guys are idiots. Metal stick? If they didn't have the guns pointed right at my face they probably wouldn't be standing.' Mimicker thought.

"I said surer-wait you're giving up?" The man said surprised.

"Yep. But I don't think she will." He said vaguely. Pointing his finger behind them.

"Huh?" Both men said. They turned around to see a small girl about the boy's age with dark skin. She had long dark red hair and wearing all purple clothes. Her arms, from the elbow up, and midsection were uncovered but the rest were protected by some piece of armor. She was also floating above the air high enough that she was eye level with the two men.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend." she said before hitting them both on the sides of the head making them hit each other. This knocked them out instantly.

"Took you long enough." Lincoln said with grin.

"Sorry. I'm not use to going through the town flying. And you could have at least saved me a couple more guys to for me to kick but." Miss Mimicker said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now how about we get out of here before the police arrive." Miss Mimicker nodded before grabbing her boyfriend and flying out the building right before the cars showed up. By now the gas was all but gone because of the damaged doors.

The two young heroes watched from the rooftop as the police got the already defeated crooks in the cars driving them off. They were off course confused how they were defeated and why one of them was tied up in a net, but hey never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ready to go back home? Mimicker asked.

"Yep. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'm glad this summer or we would both be sleeping in class if we had it." Miss. Mimicker said.

"Same here. Too bad school starts Monday." Lincoln said sad that the summer was almost over. It was Friday night technically Saturday morning at this point. See you later Nie-Nie." He said walking away. Suddenly a green energy blast hit the top of the roof next to his foot making him freeze on the spot. He slowly turned around to see Miss Mimicker's eyes and fist glowing green and she was a few feet off the ground.

"I told you to never call me that!" She Yelled. Lincoln was almost sure he could see her cheeks blushing.

"Right right. Sorry." 'Note to self. Do not make Ronnie Anne angry.' He thought. Ronnie quickly calmed down coming back down to the ground.

"I'm just messing with you Lame-O." This calmed Mimicker down a bit. "But seriously if you do call me that it's when we are alone. Otherwise I will give you another black eye. Got it?" She said obviously faking the threat.

"Got it!" Lincoln said quickly.

"All right. See you later Lame-O." With that the two went to their separate homes.

 **(At the Santiago household)**

Miss. Mimicker flew to a familiar building flying to the side of the house where her room was. She quietly opened the window and flew in closing just as before. When she landed on the ground there was a small flash of light that surrounded her. When it disappeared it showed Ronnie Anne in her purple sweater and jeans. Her hair turned to its normal black as well.

"I still can't get over the fact that we actually change into the costume of the person we mimic." Ronnie said. It made it a lot easier than having to come up with her own. True it didn't change her face but it changes things like the hair so her identity will be safe.

"Good thing for Linc too. Too many people would recognize him for the white hair." She said to herself. "I can't believe it's been a month since we got these powers." She said thinking about the time they got them. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard footsteps. Panicking she climbed into bed and acted like she was asleep. Which wasn't very hard seeing how she was actually tired.

Her door opened slowly whoever it was trying to be quiet. Her back was to the door so she couldn't tell if it was Bobby or her Mom.

"Uh. I could have sworn I heard Nie-Nie talking." Bobby said to himself. He thought he heard his little sister. He himself just came back from one of his jobs. Seeing that Ronnie was asleep he thought he must be more tired than he thought. He said good night to his sister even though he thought she was asleep and closed the door.

"I wish I could tell him. But I have to keep the two of them safe." Ronnie whispered to herself. 

**(At the Loud House)**

Mimicker reached his home jumping from Mr. Grouch's roof and through the window in the former linen closet or otherwise known as his room. Since he his super skinny and the window spins it was like an acrobat trick. When he landed in the middle of his room there was a flash of light like what happened to Ronnie and it showed Lincoln in his orange shirt, jeans and of course his white hair.

"That was amazing!" Lincoln whispered/yelled. He still had some adrenaline and while he was excited that their first patrol was a success though he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared for his life when fighting those guys.

"I hope I don't always fight people with guns. I think next time I should use someone like Superman." Lincoln then looked at the reader to talk to them.

"So I know you must be confused. Probably have a lot of questions right?" He said with a small chuckle. "Well I can answer some of those now. You see it started a month from today...my birthday to be exact.

 **Flash back to a month ago**

 _It started like any other day. It was sunny outside and everything seemed to be normal. Well except for one thing._

"Where is everyone?" Lincoln asked standing in the hallway. He was super excited today because today was his birthday. He was now twelve years old. And a lot has happened in the year. Lily was now two and half years old and could talk in full sentences. She likes to copy what others say and will try to do Luna's British accent every now and then. She also really likes to paint and has become better at chess. Lisa, now five, is pretty the same. She is a little taller but still short. She had been working on a new invention that not even Lily her roommate knew anything about though. The twins, now seven, both still do their respective hobbies. They were a little taller as well almost at Lucy's height when she was eight. Lucy was of course nine now and seemed to only get better at sneaking up on people. While she still keeps mostly to herself she is a little more open to her family and everyone made sure to not forget her or ignore her in events. They had been doing that since the whole incident where she tried to curse them. True the spell book didn't work but it did made all of them realize how often she would be ignored. Lisa actually got Lucy a new poem book with a lock on it. It was awkward between the two being the ones to show the least emotions.

Lynn, now fourteen, has become even stronger and is still in all of her sports. She has gotten better about bragging but still needed some work. She still uses Lincoln has a training partner which he felt would get worse with being older now. She had also grown a little but was still much shorter than the next sister. Luan, now fifteen, has gotten more popular on her website and her puns are just as bad a normal. Lincoln wandered how bad April fools will be. Luna had grown a lot at sixteen. She was now almost taller than Leni when she was at her age. She had a driving permit and has only gotten louder as a rock star. Her hair was still in her short pixie cut. A major change for her was that she final came open about her feelings for Sam, her girlfriend. Everyone was happy for her and didn't think any different about her. Although Luan wondered why she was nervous in the first place. Lincoln had a best friend who had two dads and they all got along fine with the McBride's. Never the less Luna felt relieved and actually agreed with Luan a little. Leni was still the same sweet person at age seventeen. She had become more of an expert in fashion making more dresses. She also tried to make clothes for boys which Lincoln helped with a lot. She actually has a driving license but is not allowed to drive alone needing either their parents, Luna or Lori with her. Lori, now eighteen, is now almost as tall as their mother. She has graduated High School and will soon start looking for a college. Depending on where she goes she might not live in the house for much longer. No one in the family, including Lori, was looking forward to that.

And then there was Lincoln. He a few inches taller almost as tall as Lynn. She was sometimes jealous that her younger brother by two years was almost as tall as her. Much like the rest he hasn't changed much. He is still into video games and comics. He has yet to find his 'passion' like his sisters. While he likes to do art and him and Clyde sometimes make more comics for the fun of it he still felt like it wasn't the same.

Lincoln was almost scared from how quiet the house was. Aside from the bad luck incident, which the whole family agreed to never talk about, he has never been at the house by himself. He went to the bathroom first having just getting up. He was glad there wasn't a line. After doing his business he decided to go down stairs to find his parents. He still didn't see anyone in the living room. There was however a not on the table.

 _'Dear Lincoln,_

 _Your mother and I are sad to say we had to go to work early today and your sisters had something to do at the mall. Sorry we weren't here when you woke up. We plan on doing your birthday party later tonight. We will miss most of the day but your sisters should be back soon. Have a great birthday. We are so excited that your twelve years old now! Happy Birthday!_

 _Love Mom and Dad._

 _P.S. I made a special breakfast in the kitchen. I made sure none of your sisters ate it.'_

When Lincoln finished reading the letter he was of course upset. He shouldn't be surprised that his parents had to go to work. They had to do it before on some of the sister's birthdays too.He was upset that all of his sisters went to the mall. 'Did they forget what today was?' He thought. Then again they could be getting him something last minute from all of them. He up that was the case. If there was one rule in this house aside from not to go in Lori and Leni's room, it was that nobody, with the exception of Leni at times, forgets a Loud's birthday. Leni even remembered them more often than the others would expect.

Lincoln then decided to go to the kitchen to find his breakfast surprise. He went through the dining room noticing unlike living room and hallway the lights were off. 'Strange.' He thought. The family was not known for turning lights off throughout the house with the exception of going to bed. It was even weirder that this and the kitchen lights were off. Lincoln reached for the light switch and turned it on only to get the best surprise of his life!

"SURPRISE!" He heard several voices yell. He was so scared he jumped a couple feet in the air impressing Lynn. "Happy Birthday Lincoln!"

'Another scare like that and I might faint.' He thought. When Lincoln looked around he saw that all of his family, Clyde, Bobby, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Zach, and Ronnie Anne were all here. Including his parents. They were all around the table with a giant cake in the middle. It was chocolate, his favorite much like the sisters. All of Lincoln's family and friends expected him to yell in excitement. Instead after looking at everything he noticed something or rather someone missing.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked. Before anyone could say anything a voice spoke from behind.

"Surprise!" Lucy said in her monotone voice. That broke the wall for Lincoln has he jumped in the air again before falling on the ground unconscious. Lincoln had gotten better at sensing Lucy's presence but with all the shock he had not noticed her. Which she was hoping for this time. Although maybe they should have toned it down a little.

"I think we went a little over board guys." Lily said. The note was a part of a prank Luan came up with. Along with the scare of course. She wanted to make this a birthday he wouldn't forget. Five minutes later Lincoln woke up with all of his sisters making sure he was okay trying to doctor him. His friends just stood back and watched trying not to laugh. The parents eventually told the girls to calm down and to get the party started. The party was a blast. Lincoln got a lot of presents most consisting of new comics or games. Lynn got him an orange sweater that she said could be used for workouts. Luna had played music singing some of Lincoln's favorite SMOOCH songs. Leni gave him some small versions of his clothes, doll sized to be exact. He looked at her confused.

As if she knew she looked at Lincoln smiling. "There for Bun-Bun. Now you too can look like twins!" She said not realizing that his friends heard this. Clyde was the only one who knew what she was talking about. Not even Ronnie Anne knew about Bun-Bun, his stuffed rabbit. Lincoln blushed but thankfully none of them questioned it. Although he suspected Ronnie would later.

 _After the party all of my friends except Ronnie left. Clyde had to be home by three or four and the others could only be around the sisters antics for so long. Ronnie and I decided to go to my room to look at my new games and comics when…..Well I'll let the flashback explain._

"That was so awesome! Lincoln said as he and Ronnie went up the stairs.

"Sure was. Hope you liked your present." She said. Ronnie got him the newest Ace Savvy comic.

"I love it. Thanks Nie-Nie." He whispered that last part. It got him a punch in the arm and Ronnie saying, "Never call me that again." Although he thought she seemed almost nervous and…..was she blushing? Before the two got to his room they were stopped by Lisa.

"Greeting elder brother and future sister-in-law." Lisa said.

"What was that last part?" Ronnie asked trying not to blush.

"Nothing!" Lisa said quickly. She then turned to Lincoln. "I was actually about to come get you dear brother. I have something to show you. Ronnie Anne can join if she wants."

"What is it?" Lincoln asked. He was of course hesitant knowing full well what this usually meant.

"Well telling you would ruin the surprise. But to not give it away it's your present from me." She said walking to her room. Ronnie looked at Lincoln with a questioning look.

"Do you think we should go?" She asked. Although she hasn't seen it yet Lincoln has told her about the many times Lisa used her siblings as subjects.

"Well it is her gift to me. I don't want to be rude." Lincoln replied. "I mean what's the worse that can happen?"

 _Famous last words._

"Alright your call." The two went to Lisa and Lily's room where they could see a sheet covering what's probably Lisa's latest invention. Lisa got their attention before pulling the sheet back.

"Behold!" She yelled. Under the sheet was a giant machine with three tubes tall enough for even Lori could fit in it. There's buttons, axles, and lights all over. To the two preteens it looks like something from a sci-fi movie.

"This looks awesome Lisa! What do you think Ronnie?...Ronnie?" Lincoln looked at his friend and saw that she was staring at the machine in awe. This was the first time Ronnie Anne has seen one of Lisa's inventions. Lincoln pinched Ronnie in the arm knocking her out of her trance. She glared at him rubbing her arm. She made a mental not to get him later.

"What does it do?" She asked. She was even more interested than before.

"Well theatrically it is a device that can give you super powers." Lisa said. "I know how much you brother thought it would quote 'Awesome' unquote, to have super powers. Especially when going into fights with Lynn." Lincoln just nodded now in a similar state that Ronnie was in a minute ago. Ronnie pinched him, a little harder than what he did, to get his attention.

"Ow." He said.

"Now were even." She said with a smirk. Ignoring her comment Lincoln turned to Lisa.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Simple. You just place an object like video game or comic in the center tube and it gives you the ability to use powers of those characters."

"So it's like a mimicking machine?" Lincoln asked.

"In a way yes. I hope you like your gift. Once you try it of course." Lisa said with a little smirk.

"Wait...you said theatrically. What happens if it doesn't do what it should?" Ronnie asked.

"Don't worry. I made as safe as possible. At worse he may feel a small electric shock but nothing major."

"Fair enough. Also I want to try it." She said not wanting to pass this up.

"I know the perfect comic too." Lincoln said running to his room. He came back with a very familiar comic.

"Isn't that the comic you and Clyde made for that contest?" Ronnie asked.

"Yep...well it's not the original. Just a copy. The original is at Clyde's for obvious reasons."

"So you want to try to be Ace Savvy? What about me?"

"Well all of my sisters are in the book. But to save the trouble I think you would like Lynn's. She basically has super strength and can take a couple hits." Lincoln said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent. Now brother put the comic in the middle and then you two each get in one of the other tubes." Lisa said. They did as instructed getting in. The doors slide closed as Lisa got the machine ready. "Okay. Now I'm starting the procedure. Now is your last time to leave." Lisa warned.

"Just get it one with!" Ronnie yelled through the glass. Lincoln just gave her a thumbs up.

"Very well." Lisa said. She pressed a few buttons before pulling a lever at the side. It started to warm up making a humming sound.

"Lincoln! Lincoln where are you? I need to show you something!" Lily yelled for her brother. The two year old walked in waving a picture in her hand. She also had a box of crayons. When she saw what her brother and future sister-in-law as the others said, were doing she turned to Lisa. "Lisa! You aren't aloud to do experiments on us remember!" She said.

"Do not worry younger sister unit. This is Lincoln's day of birth gift." She said. She saw the confusion on Lily face and corrected herself. "Its his birthday present. And both him and Ronnie Anne voluntarily wanted to do this."

"Okay. But I'm still going to tell mom! She ran as fast as her legs could not realizing that a crayon jumped out of the open box landing on a button marked reverse. Lisa was about to chase Lily when she saw the crayon hit the button.

"Oh no!" She said. The machine started to sputter and make other strange noises. Lincoln and Ronnie were both screaming banging on glass. They saw and heard what was happening and knew they had to get out.

"Why did I even put a reverse switch on there?" Lisa asked to herself. She was trying to stop her invention but it seemed to have malfunctioned. Lisa saw smoke coming out from her invention. She panicked and went to the other side of the room. She quickly took cover behind a small bunker that she made for things like this. Not a second later there was a loud explosion and the room was almost filled to the brim with smoke! Lisa pulled out a gas mask and quickly pulled it on.

'Please be okay. Please be okay!' She internally thought. She was scared to find what might have happened to her brother and his friend. She somehow survived countless chemical explosions so surely they are okay. Right?

When Lisa got to where her invention was there was nothing but smoke and broken parts. She noticed that somehow the comic book was still in one piece. She looked around a little more and then realized something else.

"Where are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?!" She did not see them anywhere. Before she knew what she was doing Lisa fell to her knees and started crying. Slowly at first but it started to pick up. 'What happened to them?' She thought knowing she would not be able to talk right now.

 **(Unknown place)**

"Ugggg. W-what happened?" Lincoln asked. He looked around noticing that he was in the middle of what looked like a city. He heard a voice groan next to him and saw a familiar person.

"Ronnie?" He asked. It looked like her but she looked different. Her hair is brown like Lynn's, and she had the white and red color costume of...the Strong Suit? She even had the head band on top.

"Yeah it's me." She said. She noticed that he seemed confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You said you wanted to be Strong Suit right?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why?" Lincoln pointed to the window of one of the buildings. Ronnie turned around and couldn't believe her eyes! She looked almost like the Strong Suit from Lincoln's comic. The only difference was the height and her skin color. But she had the costume and even her hair had changed to Lynn's. She was pretty sure she gained some muscles as well.

She turned back to Lincoln and noticed he seemed different too now that she has all of her senses back. "Hey Linc. You may want to come look too." She said. Lincoln walked over and couldn't believe his eyes as well! Lincoln had a black mask, red cape, and everything else that...

"I'm Ace Savvy!" He yelled going into his fan-boy mode.

"Yeah cool but how!?" Ronnie asked. She was more worried about where they were.

Lincoln thought for a moment a look of excitement but also fear about what he said next. "Well...I think were inside the comic book."

 **And here is the first chapter! It was going to longer but I thought so I could get it out I would make it a two parter. I will do part two next but then don't expect this to be updated very much after that. Like I said I wanted to get this out there before I forgot it. This was also to see how this idea goes. I had it for a while but obviously had other stories I wanted to do. I am continuing my other stories so don't worry about that. For any one that is new I recently got a job so I won't update that often...until my school gets out for the summer in a few weeks. I hope you all liked the chapter. Also I do not own Teen Titans or DC comics or any other show or game mentioned in this story from this chapter or future chapters.I will try to have part two out as soon as possible. Please Review, Follow and Fav.**


	2. Chapter 2 How It All Began Part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is Part Two! This one will finish the back story and explain or foreshadow some of the weaknesses that Lincoln and Ronnie will have. The two reviews I got both mentioned about the two being overpowered and I'm sure many others are thinking that. So don't worry cause I actually thought this through. So I hope you like this.**

"What do you mean inside the comic book?!" Ronnie asked in disbelieve.

"I mean Lisa's machine somehow transported us here. I look just like the Ace Savvy character and you're dressed up as Strong Suit! And I recognize this city."

"You actually recognize the city?" She asked.

"One Clyde and I drew it and two, what can I say I'm a comic nerd." He replied. Ronnie noticed that Lincoln seemed to be holding back some excitement.

"You actually find this fun don't you?" She asked.

"YES! I've always wanted to be Ace Savvy! And being in a comic book his super awesome." He said not being able to hold his excitement.

"Okay, while I think this is cool as well, I'm more worried about How WE GET HOME!" Ronnie said yelling that last part. Lincoln suddenly froze with realization and started to panic.

"Oh my gosh you're right! We don't even know how to get out. Lisa may not be able to the machine! She probably doesn't even know what happened!"

'I had to make him panic.' Ronnie thought. "Lincoln."

"We could be stuck her for the rest of our lives!"

"Lincoln." Ronnie said with a little more force.

"We won't get to see our families ever again!" 

"LINCOLN!" Ronnie yelled grabbing the boy. She almost feel over on top of him not realizing how strong she was. "Calm down. You're starting to sound like Clyde." She said with a small smirk as he began to breathe easier.

"Sorry. I just got really scared for a second." He then chuckled before realizing that Ronnie was still holding in the air. "Can you put me down now?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." Ronnie said gently putting him down. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we try to find a way out. Look around the city. We should both have walkies-talkies if we get separated." Lincoln said pulling his out of his belt. Ronnie found one in her pocket.

"Found mine."

"Alright. I guess we should try to figure where to look." The two then began to walk around the city. It was dark and quiet and no one was in site. They had walked for a while when Ronnie decided to start a conversation.

"Why are there so few people?" Ronnie asked.

"Clyde and I had to Rush threw this and didn't want to worry about drawing more people than what we needed. Plus most comics seem to have the cities appear empty in the middle of the night."

"So what happens in this again? I now you fight Wild Card Willy A.K.A Principle Huggins. But what else?"

"Well if I remember correctly we found Wild Card by catching some of his henchmen that were robbing a bank. I think it was One-Eyed Jack, Ace Savvy, and...Strong Suit." He said starting to remember what was going to happen.

"So where is Clyde?"

"Strong Suit! You know you're supposed to use our super hero names when out on missions!" A voice said form behind. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Turned around in fighting stances both wandering how they did that. They calmed down when they saw it was Clyde. Or One-Eyed Jack as he is called.

"Ummmm...Sorry One-Eyed Jack. I just said it without realizing it." Ronnie said. But then she noticed something. 'Can he not tell that I'm not Strong Suit?' She thought. Sure she had the costume but looked nothing like Lynn. Lincoln happened to be playing the character based off himself so it would be easy to think he was Ace.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." One-Eyed Jack said. "By the way Ace, I think I may have a lead on where Wild Card is."

"Oh…..Really, where?" Lincoln asked trying to play his part.

"Well Eight of Spades (Lucy) said she heard some of his henchmen are going to rob one of the bank. If we get them we can find Wild Card." He said proudly.

"Good job Jack. Do we know when they're going to strike?"

"I would think it would be an-" But before Jack could finish an alarm in the not so far distance went off. "…..second now." He finished.

"Let's go deal some justice." Linc….Ace said. Pulling out the some of his cards. 'Hey I did it right for once.' He thought. One-Eyed Jack ran ahead but Ron…Strong Suit stopped Ace before he could go.

"Are you seriously going to go fight a bunch of criminals Lin-Ace?" She asked.

"We have to find a way out. Besides the criminals are not that dangerous. It should be easy."

"I swear Lynn is starting to get to you." She said.

"You do know you're almost as bad right?" Ace joked.

"Well let's go then. Don't want Jack to have all the fun." Strong Suit then started to ran ahead with Ace surprisingly keeping up.

"Wow. I didn't think you could run so fast."

"I usually can't. It must be because I'm Ace." Ace replied back.

"I guess that means we have powers while in the comic book." Strong Suit said. They had made sure to whisper so Jack couldn't hear them. Well...as well as they could while running.

"Lisa will be happy to hear that." Lincoln said. Not long after all three got to the end of the panel. Jack kept running going into the next but Ace And Strong Suit stopped confused as to how and why they could see the different panels as if they were reading the book. They both looked up noticing the panels of the city. "This is weird." Ace said looking at the reader.

"Yeah. I think we are basically breaking the fourth wall." Strong Suit said. "Let me try something." She went to the edge of the panel and stuck her hand threw it. Her hand appeared in the other but her arm couldn't be seen in the small space in between.

"Creepy." Was all Ace could say before they continued.

They soon got to the bank where one of the crooks was standing at the doors on lookout.

"So whats the plan Ace?" Jack asked.

"Oh...ummmm I-I- I thought you had a plan?" Ace said caught off guard.

"You are the leader. And the planner for that matter. This should be easy for you." Jack said with a confused look.

"R-right. Sorry. I'm just a little distracted."

"Real smooth." Strong Suit whispered.

Glaring at Strong Suit, Ace continued. "Well, we could take out the guard and then ambush the rest. When we capture them we can get them to tell us where Wild Card is. It is never easy to tell where he will be. He is always wild and random."

"I don't know if that was intentionally or not but you sound too much like The Joker." (Luan) Jack Said. Ace just inwardly groaned to himself. 'Oh great.' He thought.

"Focus you two." Strong Suit said.

"Sorry." They said before getting back to the situation at hand. Ace looked trying to remember how this happened. "I got it. Strong Suit, you take distract the guard while Jack and I go in and take care of the rest."

"Good plan Ace." Jack said without hesitation.

"I'm in." Strong Suit said. She thought it would have been better for her and Lincoln/Ace to stay together but knew he was trying to go along with the comic. She then ran ahead grabbing a rock to throw at the guard. She threw as hard as she could hitting the man in the stomach. "Over here you big idiot." She yelled getting closer.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed the rock causing the wind to be knocked out of him. He looked up to see none other than Strong Suit of the Full House Gang. He quickly reached up to a mic in his ear.

"The Full House Gang is here. But so far its only Strong Suit." He said. Although it was muffled Strong Suit could have sworn a voice said something about reinforcements.

'Oh great.' She thought. Suddenly five more men came out looking almost the same as the first one. Thankfully none had any weapons aside from their fist. "This will be fun. Although I'm not sure if it will be a challenge." She said cockily. She was trying to reasuure herself since these guys were all big and looked stronger than the average person. She remembered that her power is super strength however and figured she could handle it.

Ace and Jack ran behind them running into the bank. "We made it." Jack said.

"That seemed a little too easy." Ace said. While this was going on he couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something. Jack nodded but they continued anyways. When they got to the center of the main room they noticed that the place looked empty.

"Did all of them go off to fight Strong Suit?" Jack asked.

Suddenly without warning two bags went over both there heads from behind them. Before they could react they were tied up together there backs against each other.

'Oh riiiiiiight. This whole thing was a trap to get me and Jack.' Ace thought. 'How did I forget that?!' He thought. His favorite part was the end so he kind of forgot some of it.

"They trapped us!" Jack said stating the obvious.

"Take them to the van!" A voice yelled . "And don't worry about Strong Suit. These two are all we need."

'That must be Wild Card. Dang it. Even in the summer I can't get away from the principle.' He thought.

"Yes sir." Two other voices said. Suddenly the two boys were picked up and taken to a van behind the bank.

 **(Outside the bank)**

Strong Suit for the most part had been doing fine. She got hit a couple times but only one had phased her and that's because it was a direct hit to the face. She had thought that she would be able to fight like the character but apparently aside from a few instincts that she couldn't tell were hers are Strong Suits she was having to fight at her best ability. It was like having to make a dinner from scratch.

"I didn't think this would be so hard." She said out loud. Right now she had only three left having knocked out the other half. Unfortunately she herself was running out of energy..

"What's wrong girly? Did we break a nail?" One of them teased.

This for some reason angered Strong Suit more than she thought it would. She glared at the man making him take a step back. "No you didn't. I wouldn't even care if you did. But I hate being called girly." She then charged at the man trying to hit him with her head. Sadly she forgot about the other two. One of them grabbed her headband right as she ran past him. She was running so fast that the other had to help hold her. The band was made by the Eleven of Hearts (Leni) and with some help from Card Counter (Lisa) It was unbreakable. Even so it still slowed down Strong Suit To where she was just running in place right in front of the guy she was charging! She stopped running in place and smiled nervously.

"...Um hi." She said not sure what to do. The man just smiled before punching her as hard as he could causing her to fly back to the two holding the headband. She flew past them stretching the band the other way. The men holding let go of it making go back to Strong Suit so fast it made her do back a few more feet.

"Owww." She groaned. She was honestly surprised she was still conscious...just barley.

Suddenly a van pulled out form the back of the bank stopping next to the men that were still standing. The side door opened letting them in. Strong Suit looked up in time to see that Ace and Jack tied up in the van as well.

"Linc...oln." She said before passing out.

 **(Unknown time later)**

"W-where am I?" Strong Suit said. Trying to get her senses back since she just woke up.

"It's okay sis. You passed out." A similar voice said. She looked up to see none other than High Card (Lori) next to her. They were actually in the Loud's Van. She was in the passenger seat with High Card of course driving. She could hear voices of the rest of Lincoln's sisters behind her.

"Dudes she's awake." Night Club (Luna) said. 

"Shes okay!" Queen of Diamonds (Lola) and Royal Flush (Lana) said together.

"Our fellow sister awakes." Eight of Spades (Lucy) said.

"Enjoy your knock out? Hahahaha. Get it? Knock instead of nap." Joker (Luan)

"Yay." Eleven of Hearts said.

"I don't see why you all were so worried. I told you she would be fine." Card Counter said.

"Poo Poo." Deuce (Lily) said.

'Why isn't there a character based of me?' Strong Suit thought. "Where are Lin-I mean Ace and One-eyed Jack?" She asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." High card said.

"The last thing I remember was seeing the robbers get away in a van. I-" Her eyes suddenly went wide in realization. "They were kidnapped!"

"They will pay!" Queen of Diamonds said. The rest voiced similar agreements.

"How long was I out?" Strong Suit asked.

From the time we find you at least an hour." Card Counter told her.

"What?!" She said. She could her anger rising. "They are going to pay." She said.

"But, like, where could they be?" Eleven asked.

"When Ace can he'll use his cards to call us. For now we'll just keep searching." High Card told them.

 **(Unknown Area: Around the same time)**

Ace and Jack had no idea where they were. For who now's how long they had been in the car the bags over their heads making it impossible to see.

'I thought we would get to the warehouse sooner.' Ace thought. He wanted to pull the cards out but knew they only track where they were laid. And if one of the henchmen saw them they could easily destroy them before they would be found.

"Ace can't you think of anything?" Jack asked. Ace had actually been thinking of many plans but nothing that would work. Lincoln knew he made Ace a quick thinker and strategist but he didn't think he would be this good. He also noticed that he was actually getting a little calmer about the whole thing. As of this had been done a hundred times to him before.

"Nothing that would work right now. Lets wait until we get to the ware-ever they are taking us." He said. He couldn't let Jack now he wasn't from this comic book. Or that he wasn't from a comic book period.

Suddenly the car stopped causing the two boys to slide on the floor of the back.

"Lets go." Wild Card said. Ace and Jack were then picked up being carried into a building. Based on the smell Ace figured they were at the docks.

"Tie up. My new pets are getting hungry and its almost feeding time." Wild Card told his men. Jack didn't like the sound of that and even Ace (Who knew what would happen) seemed scared out of his mind.

'Why did I make him an actual good villain?' He thought. He moved his hands a little feeling the tools for victory slowly falling into them. Ace smirked gaining some confidence come back.

 **(In Vanzilla: Somewhere in the City)**

"We've been searching forever! Where are they?" Royal Flush complained.

"It's been thirty minutes Since Strong Suit woke up fellow sister. It has not been that long." Card Counter told her blankly.

"That's still too long for me." She huffed. Many of the others silently agreed, including Card Counter.

"Maybe he's at the music shop dudes. That would be a rock-in hide out for villains." Night Club said.

"We are not going to the music store." Eight said in a sinister voice that scared almost everyone in the van.

"Uhhhh...Just kidding?" Night Club said. The others then started to come up with ideas for where their leader and twelfth member could be. Just then Strong Suit realized something.

'Its the docks!' She thought. She suddenly remembered it. She couldn't have said anything sooner but now she could without being suspicious.

"The docks!" She yelled a little too loud. Everyone in the van looked at her minus High Card since she was driving.

"What makes you say that?" Queen of Diamonds asked.

"It's really a guess but I can almost feel that's where he is. Plus that would actually make a good hideout." Strong Suit said. She wasn't lying either. She really did feel like that's where Lincoln his. Even before she remembered for sure. Maybe it wasn't memory that told her.

"Well its actually one of the closes places. It may not be a bad place to look." High Card said. Just then a ringing went off in the van. High Card then reached over and pressed a button opening a panel that showed a GPS screen come up. It showed where the van was and ten small blinking dots at another location.

"Ace used the cards." High Card said taking a quick look at the screen. "Looks like Strong Suit was right. They're at the docks."

"Well then lets go!" Strong Suit said happy they found Lincoln.

In a few seconds they crashed through the whole front building of a warehouse. High Card turned the car to the side. She then pressed a button that opened the side door showing the others. Strong Suit would have gasped if she didn't already now what to expect. Still...seeing her boyfriend hanging over a shark tank was pretty scary.

"Grab them!" Wild Card yelled hiding behind one of his men.

'I forgot how much of a coward he his.' Ace thought.

The Full House Gang, The Loud siblings, **(I know thats been used but it was at the end of the episode. I think it was supposed to be a way of the show saying that's the name of the team)** out getting there own targets. Eleven of Hearts saved Ace and Jack easily getting ride of the chains holding them over the shark tank. The rest quickly fought of the henchmen.

'There they are.' Strong Suit thought. She was looking at two of the men. They were two of the ones that defeated her last time. 'Time for some payback.' She told herself. She quickly ran towards the to who now had fear in their eyes. This time neither had time to move before being hit by Strong Suit being sent flying into a pile of other henchmen next to Card Counter.

"Fifty-two pick up." She said. She just felt like that was something Lynn would say. She didn't remember if that is what she says.

The rest of the fight went smoothly. Wild Card tried to run of but was stopped by Royal Flush and The Joker. Jack and Ace tied him up finishing the battle. Although Strong Suit wondered how Night Club got those speakers here. And set up so quickly.

"Willy why do you always have to play dirty cards?" Ace said. This was the part he memorized the most. He then pulled of the bandana Willy used to cover his face from the nose down

"I'm not an evil guy. He pleaded. "I was just dealt a bad hand."

'These puns are worse than Luan's.' Strong Suit thought. '…...Then again that's probably where Lincoln got them from.' She realized.

"As a lonely kid the only game I knew was solitaire." He said sounding regretful. "So I guess it's of to jail for me." He said thinking he knew the answer.

"I have a better idea." Ace said.

 **(Some where in the city)**

A women on a motor bike speeds down the road when Ace and Jack quickly jump down. They had tried to jump her but her bike was too fast. Which is what Ace expected.

"The Old Maid (Scoots) is making of with the jackpot!" Jack yelled.

"You'll never catch me Savvy." She said thinking she won.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Ace said chuckling to himself. "Cause we got a new card to play."

Just then Wild Card Willy came out ready for action. "Time to deal out some justice." He said.

 **(Unknown)**

"I won't lie that ending seems a little too fast if you ask me." Ronnie said. After The Old Maid was caught her and Lincoln found a place to talk in private. Sadly they were still in the comic.

"Clyde and I had about a minute to make. How we did it that fast I still don't now." Lincoln said.

"Why wasn't I a character?" Ronnie asked half jokingly.

"...I couldn't think of something good enough for you?" Lincoln tried. Ronnie just stared at him as if saying 'Really?'

"Well to be honest it was mainly because I didn't want my sisters to get suspicious that at the time I had a crush on you." He said.

"I would make a bigger deal about it just to mess with you but right now we still need to figure out how to get home."

"I know but...is it just me or do you almost feel natural here now? I mean I can actually do some things I could never do." Lincoln said.

"I know what you mean. Ever since we got here I noticed I've started to act not only like Strong Suit but even Lynn." 

"Technically they are the same person but I get what you mean."

"Anyways...I feel like I'm basically getting more used to it. The powers and the personality."

"Well maybe we can ask Lisa about it. When we get home that is." Lincoln said. The two thought for what felt like an eternity neither one able to come up with something.

"This is getting ridiculous. Couldn't we just ask This comics Lisa to help us?" Ronnie asked.

"We could but lets save that for a last resort. We don't need the characters finding out they aren't real. Just imagine what that would do to them." Lincoln said.

"Do you really think I care about that at this point Lincoln!?" Ronnie yelled walking towards Lincoln her anger taking over. "At this point I just want to get out of here, out of this custom, I just want to leave!" She yelled throwing her arm at him. If it wasn't for his new reflexes Lincoln was sure he would be unconscious. Even then her hand missed him by an inch causing him to fall.

Lincoln had a look in his eyes that Ronnie couldn't read at first. She then thought it was fear from her attack which caused her to calm down.

"...Linc, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?" She looked at Lincoln but he was still staring at something in wonder. "Linc? Are seriously giving me the silent treatment?" She asked not sure what to think.

Lincoln just pointed his finger at something behind Ronnie. She turned around and then had a look similar to Lincoln.

Right there was a small swirling purple portal. They both knew that was not there.

"Where did it come from?" Ronnie asked.

"I-It just appeared after you swung your arm." Lincoln said getting out of his shock. Ronnie then held her arm strait out before swinging it to the right towards her. The moment she finished the portal suddenly closed as if it wasn't even there. She swung her arm out and made it appear again.

"Do you think it leads back home?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Ronnie said with a smirk. She jumped threw the portal leaving a shocked Lincoln. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed soon after. The portal closed again to the quiet city.

 **(Loud House: Lisa's room.)**

'What happened to them?' Lisa thought. She couldn't believe what had happened. One minute she was giving Lincoln his birthday present and now both him and Ronnie were possibly gone forever!

'No! Don't think that!' She yelled to herself in her head.

"What happened in here?!" Lori asked. Explosions in the house were a normal occurrence but this was bigger than usual. It didn't help that Lisa seemed to be actually upset about this.

"I-*sniff*-don't know-*sniff*- exactly." Lisa said trying to calm down her tears.

At the sound of crying the rest of the sisters came running. All just like Lori were surprised to see Lisa showing actual emotions.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Lucy asked. Lisa calmed herself down and looked at her siblings. She noticed that Lily was there but she has yet to say anything. She was wondering if she should tell the truth or lie. She had noticed that the comic was in one piece. No burn marks or tears. She figured Lincoln and Ronnie were alive but the question was where were they.

"Um...yeah I'm fine. I was just working on my present for Lincoln. Sadly it exploded before I could finish testing it. I think it overheated." She said with a forced smile. Technically she didn't lie. Just bent the truth.

While Lucy's face was unreadable the others all had looks that said they didn't know weather to trust her or not. With the exception of Lily who had a disproving glare towards her elder sister. She was trying to get their mom when the explosion happened so she ran back up reaching the top of the stairs when everyone else came out. Even though the youngest Lily could sometimes be more responsible than many of the other siblings sometimes acting as a voice of reason. Many are sure she got it from Lincoln, Lori, and of course their mom. They also think that having Lisa as a roommate is what makes her so mature at times but also still like the kid she is.

"Don't worry Lis. I'm sure you will be able to fix it." Luna said kneeling down to the genius giving her a hug. To her surprise Lisa hugged back. The best her little arms would allow her anyways.

"Hey. The worst that will happen is it blowing up in your face!" Luan said. Many of the sisters glared at her while the others groaned.

"One not the time and two that wasn't you best pun." Lucy said.

"Sorry guys I don't make the jokes. I just deliver the message." Luan said winking at the reader. Crickets could be heard in the back ground.

"That didn't even make since." Lola said.

"And what was with the wink. Who were you winking at?" Lana asked.

"Oh you'll find out one day." Luan said.

"Anyways...I wonder where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are? They should have been out here by now." Lily said still looking at Lisa.

"Oh-umm...I think I overheard that they were going to the park...yeah the park." Lisa lied again. Lily was about say something when Leni squealed.

"Like, OMG! Linky took Ronnie at the park?! He could be, like, totes asking her out. We have to find them!" She said having her famous shipping smile. Everyone knew when that smiled appeaed there was no talking Leni out of her goal. And the others, minus Lily agreed. They all ran down to the family van Vanzilla leaving the two youngest alone.

"So mind telling me what actually happened?!" Lily yelled.

"W-well after one of your crayons it a button on the machine it suddenly over heated and...well you know the rest."

Lily's anger was quickly replaced with quilt when Lisa mentioned that.

"Oh my gosh your right! This is all my fault!" Lily said getting teary eyed.

"No younger sibli-Lily it's not your fault. I don't even know what I was tinking putting a reverse switch on that thing. Plus I think Lincoln and Ronnie are fine. If the comic book survived that then I'm sure they are well. The only question is where they went."

"Thanks Lisa." Lily said smirking a little that Lisa actually owned up to her mistake. "How about I help you clean up our room and see if we can find out what happened to our brother." Lisa agreed and soon they started to pick up some of the metal putting it in a pile for scrap. Lisa then actiated a robot she made that cleans up class and small peaces of ruble. It also got the metal that was to heavy for the two young girls alone.

They finished in less than half an hour with only a few things like window and walls dirty from the smoke.

Lisa picked up the comic from the table where she moved it out of the way.

"I'm almost certain this piece of fiction has the answers we need. I just don't know what to do." 

Lily was about to say something when there was a sudden purple flash. Lisa dropped the comic and right above it a portal appeared. The next thing they knew Ronnie Anne flew out followed soon by Lincoln.

"Lincoln, Ronnie! Your okay!" Lisa said running up to the two.

"Yay!" Lily yelled.

"Hey Lisa. Boy do we have a story to tell you."

"Do tell but first, what are you wearing?" Lincoln and Ronnie then noticed that they both were still in the costumes. They both knew they had to tell Lisa everything and Lily would not leave until everything was explaineed.

"Well..." Ronnie said.

 **(After telling Lisa and Lily their adventure)**

"So you both actually have super powers and can now possibly go in and out of comic books to mimic the abilities of the character you take. Not only that but you went threw the whole story of your book?"

"Pretty much." Lincoln said. How long were we gone anyways?"

"Well I would say no more than thirty to forty-five minutes." Lisa said.

"It felt like we were gone for hours." Ronnie said.

"Perhaps time moves differently in the comic book than in the real world." Lily sugested.

"She takes way too much after you Lisa." Lincoln said.

"Hey!"

"While I do have many questions I suggest you two get rid of the suits before our siblings get home." 

"Good idea Lisa except I don't have any other clothes." Ronnie said.

"Well maybe the costumes is just over out clothes. I mean I doubt they just disappeared." Lincoln reasoned.

"True." Lincoln then went to his room while Ronnie went to the bathroom.

"Alright lets make this quick." Lincoln said talking to himself. He tried to pull off the costume but it wouldn't budge. Not even the gloves!

"Come on you awesome but stupid suit." Lincoln said. I just want my normal clothes back." Right after he said that there was a bright flash and the next thing he knew he was back in his normal clothes. He came out of his room seeing Ronnie Anne come out of the bathroom in her normal clothes as well.

"So you found out too?" He asked.

"Yep."

"I wonder what else we can do?" Lincoln asked walking into Lisa and Lily's room.

"That is what I plan to help you find out." Lisa said with a smirk. She is now in her lab coat and wearing goggles.

 **(End Flashback)**

"After that Lisa helped us find an abandoned warehouse to practice our abilities. So far I can be Ace or Robin and Ronnie can be Strong Suit or Starfire. We have the same weaknesses as the heroes we mimic, can so far only do one hero at a time, and the more powerful the move or more we switch the more power we use. We can only go for so long before wearing out. Ronnie almost passed out one time from pushing herself to hard. We still don't now the complete extent of our powers either." Lincoln explained.

"We also apparently picked up some abilities that we can use without using our powers. I'm a little stronger than before and react faster to things like surprise attacked from Lynn. I'm also usually a lot more aware of my surroundings. The same goes for Ronnie as well. And aside from Lisa and Lily no one else knows about our powers. And we made Lily promise not to tell anyone.

"I feel like that took a lot longer than it should have." He said to himself.

"Well I'm going to bed. Hero needs his sleep after all." Lincoln said getting in bed.

 **I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I was working at this at the same time as the newest chapter of Loud Hearts and well life basically got in the way. My job, the new Kingdom Hearts Trailers, which Oh my gosh they really hyped it up, and near the end I had a little bit of writers block. Which is why the ending was a little forced and rushed.**

 **There are still a couple of weaknesses that Lincoln and Ronnie have although they don't know it yet they can not use characters that they have not been. So even though Lincoln has been Robin he can't be Beast Boy or Cyborg until he actually takes their place in the story. They also basically have to learn how to fight from scratch with each character. Some instincts will kick in but they wont be able to do everything on the dot.**

 **Lincoln's comment at the end was my little joke about this being late.**

 **What will await our heroes next? You will find out.**

 **Lincoln: And now the reviews.**

 **WordFighter: Glad you like it. Don't worry I put limits to their powers. While they will only grow stronger there will still be obstacles for them.**

 **1: Thank you and same for you as WordFighter. I hinted little at your idea in this chapter. Thank you for that bu the way. I like the example you gave as well. Although I might change the idea of that weakness a little.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you.**

 **Sorry the ending for this chapter is rushed. I wanted to get this done so I can continue on my Triplets story which will be my next min focus. And Loud Hearts because of the new trailers. But Triplets comes first. Have a good week everyone.**


	3. Just A Normal DayFor us That Is

**Hey guys. Chapter three is out! Sorry this took so long. With Loud Hearts and life I wasn't able to work on any other stories for a while. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Lisa:The author does not own Loud House or any other shows, games, ect. If he did he would not be making this piece of fiction.**

 **Well said Lisa.**

 **Lisa: Thank you random writer of fiction.**

 **Chapter 3 Just A Normal Day...For Us That Is**

 **(Next Day)**

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully in his room nothing seeming to wake him up. Not the sun light coming in from his window, the birds, or even...

"Lincoln!" A young voice called opening his door. Lincoln jumped out of his bed from his peaceful slumber. He looked down to see Lily looking at him with a mix of emotions consisting of shock and anger. Like the other sisters she had a habit of not knocking on his door before they came in, or he didn't hear it because of how tired he was.

"What is it Lily?" He asked with a sleepy tone.

"You need to come see this." Was all she said running back into the hallway. Lincoln reluctantly got out of bed walking down to the living room. He saw all his sisters in the room watching the TV which is on the news. Lincoln wandered what could be so important that they were all watching it and the Lily had to get him?

"This is Katherine Mulligan live at the Royal Woods Bank. Where there was robbery just last night. There were six people altogether and all were caught. But strangely enough they were not stopped by the police. In fact the crooks were already caught before the police arrived. Four of them said that a kid had attacked them using random 'gadgets and a staff.' Two others say that was another one who was flying in the air behind them before they were knocked out. The chief is here to give his thoughts." She said before the camera went to the chief. In the background you could see the cleanup crew getting the glass from the broken doors and whatever may have been broken inside.

"As of right now whoever caught these criminals has been unidentified. They said that a young boy, no more than a preteen stopped them, he had black hair and 'a costume that looked like Robin from Batman". While there was also a girl believed to be the same age. The two that saw her say she was flying and had red hair. We do not now for sure if they are lying, but we have now other explanation of how they were caught. Most were knocked out while one was actually caught in a net. It did looked like something straight out of Batman. As of right now are taking extreme caution. We do not now if whoever did this has any other intentions aside from the obvious. But I would also like to thank whoever did this."

"Kind of contradictory there don't you think?" Lincoln said not realizing he said it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked looking down at her brother.

"Oh, uhhhh...' Lincoln had to think for a moment don't meaning to get attention. 'I mean the chief thanked whoever these heroes are but at the same time is suspicious of them hiding something." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm not surprised. If those crooks were telling the truth then they were all beat by a couple of kids. And kids or not they seem pretty powerful. If they were able to fight six people then they must be really strong." Lynn said. "Although I bet I'm stronger."

'If only you knew.' Lincoln thought to himself. He figured he could beat Lynn easily as Robin or even Ace. Especially with the martial arts training he has had so far. Ever since the accident he actually has been getting somewhat stronger. While not as strong while in his hero form he noticed that he breaks the door handle more often than before and one time hit Lynn in the gut harder than he thought when she dragged him into a wrestling match. He shrugged it off as a lucky hit and Lynn was actually impressed...So much that she has been trying to get him to be her practice partner even more. His reaction time has gotten better too. Both in video games and dodging surprises from Lynn or any other sister. He has been getting better at controlling his now normal strength but sometimes forgets.

"Plus they left before the police showed up. That seems pretty suspicious to me bru." Luna said.

"Maybe they actually just want to help." Lincoln said having to hold back telling them his secret. He had hoped that once word got out about super heroes his sisters would be in favor of them.

"I agree with Lincoln." Lily said.

"And while I lean towards our brother as well I must also side with the police. While their intentions seem pure you can't just automatically start trusting them." Lisa said. Lincoln gave her a confused look seeing as how she most likely knows who it was. 'Traitor.' He thought.

"Lisa! How can you say that about L-" But she was stopped when Lincoln quickly put his hand over her mouth before she anything else.

"About them! That's what you were going to say. Right Lily?" He said trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Y-yeah that's what I meant." Lily said realizing she almost gave away the secret. The others just shrugged this off wanting to finish the news on this story.

"Who are these mysterious heroes and are they here to keep Royal Woods safe? This is Katherine Mulligan bringing you the latest news. Now we'll take you to the weather." After that Lori turned the TV off knowing nobody was going to watch anything else.

"Well that literally was interesting. By the way Lincoln, did you play video games until super late in the night again? You're the last on up and still look tired?" Lori asked. All the sisters looked at him and saw that Lori was right. He still had bags under his eyes and his hair was a little messy.

"Uhh...yeah that's it. I was playing games. Don't worry I wont stay up too late tonight. It is the second to last say of summer after all." He brought this up hopping it would get all of the attention off of him. It thankfully did.

"You better. This is going to be your first year in middle school. I'll still be there but I doubt we will actually see each other that often. Hopefully you can find some of those kids you made friend with when you came for that first day thing." Lynn said remembering that day pretty well. Lincoln did as well.

"Hopefully." Lincoln said a little nervous. It wasn't an act either. He may be a super hero now but he is still twelve.

"Don't be so nervous bro. You still have Clyde and your other friends with you. And maybe you and Ronnie Anne will have some classes together." Lynn said.

"Yeah. After all this is only the _middle_ of your school year. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan asked. Everyone just groaned at the pun.

"Luan, that one was worst than usual." Lucy said.

"So are you guys going to _test_ my puns? I bet I'll get a J for _jokes!_ I bet they will be _super!_ " She said laughing. Everyone then went to do their own respective thing not able to hear another pun. Lincoln saw Lori on her phone most likely texting Bobby as he went to go talk to Lisa.

'I wonder how Ronnie Anne is doing?' Lincoln asked himself in his head.

 **(Ronnie's House.)**

'Didn't take them long to cover that story.' Ronnie Anne thought.

"I can't believe there are super heroes in Royal Woods. And the fact that they are kids." Bobby said. He was texting Lori asking if she had seen the news. She said her and all of the siblings just saw it.

"I know. It sounds pretty exciting." Ronnie said trying to act surprised. She was still very tired and since she was of those super heroes she already knew of course. Ronnie then had a thought go through her still sleepy head. "Hey Bobby. What do you think about them?" She asked. Since the news basically said that her and Lincoln could be possible 'threats' she was curious about what her older brother would say.

"Well I think they have good intentions but they are doing it all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

 **(Loud House)**

"I mean you should have stayed when the police came? They might have been surprised but at least then they would have had an explanation." Lisa said to Lincoln. They are currently in her room Lisa talking to Lincoln about last night.

"Well we were both nervous about people either recognizing us or some how scaring them. So we agreed to get away before the police showed up if any thing would actually happened." Lincoln defended.

"Well you should be more careful. If you keep yourselves hidden too often then they may have a reason to be suspicious about you two."

"So what-"

-are w-They supposed to do?" Ronnie asked having to correct herself. It seemed her brother didn't noticed.

"Well probably not go with the whole Batman thing. I mean look at where that got him. Helping the police but at the same time being listed as a criminal." Ronnie looked surprised he would use that reference.

"What? I've read comics too. Where do you think you got your love for them from?"

"What were saying before?" Ronnie asked not trying to sound embarrassed.

"You need to talk to the police. Even appear on the news. While risky it will help in the long run. And by that I mean it will get people to trust you two, hopefully." Lisa explained.

"So basically the next time we help we should at least talk to the police?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. That's probably what they should do." Bobby said.

"But what if they try to arrest them?" Ronnie asked.

"We-...I'm not sure on that. I guess either they would run off or just explain themselves." Bobby said uncertain.

'Well that was a lot of help.' Ronnie thought. It was both sarcastic and serious. While that last part didn't help the rest actually did.

 **(Loud House)**

"While I think this will help I think it would be best if we waited until you and Ronnie both have more control of your powers. We don't even now if there are any other ways it works." Lisa explained. "Speaking of which. I was hopping you and Ronnie Anne would like to train some more today. You said yourself that school his almost here. I want to stu-I mean analyze both of your powers as much as possible before it will be a less common thing. And of course make sure there are still no side affects again."

Lisa has been helping Lincoln and Ronnie with their powers, Lily sometimes comes to watch, showing them an abandon warehouse that she uses as a secondary lab. Until now now one else knew about it. She has also been doing regular checkups to make sure that besides gaining powers and becoming naturally healthier that there aren't any negative side affects. So far none have been found.

"I was actually going to ask you that. The training part anyways. I think at this point the checkups aren't necessary." Lincoln said. While he did like that his second youngest sister was looking out for them he didn't want her to stress herself. Besides, nothing has happened that would be considered bad.

"You know you don't have a choice in the matter Lincoln. I need to make sure that nothing unexpected will happen. Besides I could use the data someday. Also could you please tell me when you go on a patrol next time? I would not want you or Ronnie getting into trouble without me knowing. I'm your main source of Intel. " She said keeping the same expression. 'And so you hopefully wont get hurt, or worse, and then I don't have time to come up with an explanation for our sibling units.' She thought. She had already thought she lost Lincoln and Ronnie once. She didn't want that to happen again any time soon.

"Fine. But after training." Lincoln said giving in.

"Deal. Now will you please call your girlfriend?" She said with a small smirk.

"She is not-you know what I'm not even going to deny it anymore. I'm guessing you've known for a while by now." Lincoln said.

"I had my suspicions but you just now confirmed it." Lisa said walking out the room.

"Dang it Lisa!" He yelled. 'I should have seen that coming.' He thought.

 **(Ronnie Anne's House)**

"Well while that was an interesting conversation Bobby, I need to head out. Thinking about heading to the skate park." She said grabbing her skateboard.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure your not about to go a certain white haired boy?" He said with a smirk.

"You mean Lame-o? While we are friends we don't hand out that much. Besides he's probably with Clyde." She half lied. She didn't know what Lincoln was doing but figured he was either still asleep or had just seen the news. She figured they would meet at the hideout today.

"What ever you say chicka." Bobby said with a sing song voice. Ronnie just left the house with an annoyed expression on her face. After she closed the door she heard her phone ringing. Seeing it was Lincoln she answered as she started to skate to the park.

"Hey Linc. What's up? I'm guessing you saw the news?" Ronnie asked.

"Yep. Lily had to come wake me up so I wouldn't miss it. Lisa told me this whole thing about how we shouldn't have left before the police showed up."

"Bobby said the same thing. Without me telling him it was me of course. Why can't I tell him again?" She asked. Lisa and Lily both knew so why can't Bobby?

"Because we need to keep our families safe. The less people that know the better. I know Lisa and Lily know but they were there when it happened. Plus Lisa is the only one that can really help us. She's already proved that with the base and helping us with our powers. And we can't do anything about Lily."

*Sigh* "While I agree I still find it unfair." Ronnie said as she skated pass some kids. Like Lincoln her own natural abilities have increased. Her reaction time the most. She found this out when skateboarding and doing tricks or avoiding people with precision and ease.

"Well I also called to see if you could come to the base? Lisa wants us to train a little more and do another checkup."

"I thought we would. I'm already heading down to the park. I'll be there in five."

"See you there." Lincoln said hanging up.

'I wonder what we will do today?" She thought.

 **(Loud House)**

"Ready to go Lisa?" Lincoln asked after getting dressed.

"Yes I am elder sibling. Are we bringing Lily along as well?"

"Why not? Where is she?"

"In our room. I'll go get her." Lisa said staring to walk into her room.

"No need Lisa. I figured you were going so I planned in advanced." Lily said. She was already dressed in her day clothes with a basket that had some paper and crayons. Along with a camera and a chess board. Along with drawing Lily also likes taking pictures and also has a love for chess. "You ready to loose at chess again?" She asked with a teasing smirk towards her roommate.

"Oh it is on." Lisa said. Ever since she found out Lily could play chess she has been trying to beat her. While she won the first few games Lily has had a winning streak winning the last nineteen games. Lily is hopping to make it twenty. "It still amazes me that you can play so well."

"Lisa she had you has a roommate. I wont be surprised if she becomes at least half as smart as you. She is already way ahead of toddlers her age." Lincoln pointed out.

"This is true but that doesn't mean I can't still be impressed." Lisa defended.

"Well lets hurry. Ronnie said she would meet us at the base soon. She was on her skateboard so I don't want to keep her waiting." He was glad that all of the other sisters didn't seem to be listening. Either they were downstairs, not in the house, or most likely in Luna's case using her headphones.

"Yes let us make our journey." Lisa said. In a minute they were outside Lisa and Lily in a wagon and Lincoln on a pair of roller skates with a rope tied to it. Since they couldn't get Lori to drive for obvious reasons, Lincoln came up with the idea to take Lisa and Lily in a wagon and he would pull. With his new-found strength it was easier than one would expect.

"You two ready?" He asked turning around. They both had seat belts Lisa installed and Lily was holding on to her things.

"Affirmative elder brother." Lisa said.

"What she said." Lily said guessing that meant yes.

"Alright. Hold on tight." Lincoln said before starting. While it started out slow Lincoln quickly picks up speed. He makes sure to stay ahead of the wagon which is a bigger challenge that he thought it would be when first doing this. The first time he made Lily drop all of her crayons and he had to buy her new ones. While he has only had his powers for about a month he has already gotten pretty used to this.

"Faster! Faster!" Lily yelled enjoying the ride as usual.

 **(Back at the Loud House)**

"Where do they run off to?" A certain pageant princesses asked herself. Lola wasn't stupid. She has noticed how strange Lincoln has been acting. And Lily for that matter.

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked from the couch.

"Lincoln, Lily, and Lisa. This is like the third or fourth time this WEEK that they have run of somewhere." Lola told her twin.

"So?" Lana asked not quiet getting what Lola seemed to be so worked up about.

"So why are they leaving so often. Where do they go. Why has Lincoln been so secretive?" Lola asked her.

"I mean while I'm curious I wont pry. Maybe Linc just wants to spend more time with them. And as for the private thing, he is the only guy here. He probably doesn't want us to know everything about him." Lana said.

"Okay true but why wont he tell anyone where they go. And what about this morning? What did Lincoln keep Lily from saying? I swear they have been acting weird ever since...Lincoln's birthday. Even Lisa. Although she was harder to tell at first."

"Hmmm...You have a point there. But I can't help but think this is a simple case of jealousy." Lana said with a smirk.

Lola's eyes went wide. "What?! I'm not jealous! Why would you think I'm jealous? Just because he is spending more time with Lisa and Lily and not me, or the fact that I haven't had a butler for my tea parties in forever or..." Lola stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"You were saying?" Lana asked with a smirk.

"Okay maybe I'm a little jealous. But you have to admit that those three have been acting strange." Lola said.

"Lola you need to stop letting this get to your head. If your so worried why don't you ask them when they get back?"

"Don't you think I've tried? Lincoln and Lily always freak out before coming up with some lame excuse. Most of the time saying they go to the park. If I want to find out what's going on I'll need help." She said looking at Lana.

"I already told you I'm not th-"

"I'll pay you twenty bucks if you help me." Lola said flatly.

"Deal." Lana said giving in. "I can finally buy some more of those delicious dog treats." Lola just looked at her disgusted. "For Charles of course." She quickly defended. "So what do you have planned?"

"I'm thinking we'll interrogate them. You take Lincoln and or Lily. They can both crack easily under pressure. I'll take care of Lisa." She said.

"What if they wont say?" Lana asked.

"Then we can try...other means. But for now one thing at a time." Lola said with an evil smirk. "Also I need the remote. MLP is about to come on."

"No way. There's a monster truck show coming on! The big trucks are going to eat the little trucks!"

"Who cares!" Lola said. Her and Lana then started one of what would be their many fights for the day.

 **(Lincoln and Ronnie's secret base)**

"Took you guys long enough." Ronnie said. "I've been hear for like five minutes waiting for you." She teased. Before anyone said anything else Lily got out of the wagon and jumped at Ronnie giving her a hug. Ronnie pretended to be tackled by her falling on her back.

"Hey Ronnie! Want to see my pictures? I made some good ones this time!" She said. She was jumping up and down on Ronnie's stomach. Lily has gotten to see Ronnie a lot more since her and Lincoln getting powers and likes hanging out with the tough girl. Ronnie thought she was pretty fun too.

"Sure thing Lily." Ronnie said picking up said girl before she could hurt her stomach.

"Well you didn't have to drag two sisters in a wagon with whatever they brought." Lincoln said before he saw Lisa and Lily glaring at them. "Not that I'm complaining." He said quickly.

"True. This place is also outside city limits so I can see why it takes you forever and more." Ronnie said with a smirk. The base from the outside looks like an abounded house with boarded windows and looking like it was falling apart. There was also an old junk yard no longer used not far from the house, that Lincoln and Ronnie use as a training field. They can see some newer looking things that Lisa claimed were failed inventions.

"Shall we go inside?" Lisa asked pulling the key out of her pocket. Without waiting for a response she unlocked the door barley able to reach the keyhole. Lincoln then opened the door showing the inside which was vastly different from the outside. There are computers, inventions and a TV set showing surveillance around the whole building inside and out.

"No matter how many times we come here I'm always taken by surprise when waking in here." Lily said in awe.

"Same here." Ronnie said.

"So do we want to train some more as Robin and Starfire or do think we should try something new?" Lincoln asked. He walked over to a pile of comics that he and Ronnie both brought that are favorites of there's.

"That reminds me. I was wanting to try something." Lisa said running over to a lone TV.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked.

"Well I have been making theories about your powers. And I was wandering if comics are the only thing you can go into."

"So you want to see if we can mimic the powers of carton characters?" Lincoln asked.

"Precisely. I doesn't seem that far fetched. Just try doing it the way you enter comic books."

"Who do you think we should try?" Ronnie asked.

"I thought I would leave that up to you. I did find some DVD s of cartoons that are not usually shown however." She said holding up a few DVD packs.

"Oh let me see." Lincoln said excited. "Lets see...good...maybe...some other time..." He said looking at the selections. He was down to two out of five that Lisa gave him. "Which one do you think we should try Ronnie?" He asked his partner showing her the two he thought were the best picks.

"Hmmmm...well this one seems it would be a lot of fun. I actually don't know much about that one though." She admitted pointing at the second one.

"You mean you don't know this one?!" Lincoln asked his fan boy side coming out. "Well then today is you lucky day. Get ready for a ghostly adventure." He said putting in a disk. On the cover it says **"Danny Phantom."**

Finally **done! Sorry this took so long to come out. I had so much stuff going on. I also decided to cut this chapter short and end in a cliff hanger. So I have been taking so long for many reasons, 1) I got a the Nintendo Switch and been playing that a lot. Especially when I go Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 2)As many know I worked on a one shot that took longer than expected. It is Called Hare vs. Hare. Check it out if you haven't already. 3) During break I kept getting distracting and procrastinating. And then when I was going to wright I couldn't find the flash drive. So yeah stuff happened. Oh and 4) I recently got a girlfriend. Also I'm not completely sure where this story is going. With some help I have ideas for villains and some arcs. One being a chapter or two that focuses on Ronnie Anne. Nut not much else which is why this one can take so long. I wont stop it though. And I promise I'll try to make longer chapters.**

 **Anyways on to the reviews.**

 **Gundamvid: Glad you like it. And basically the same thing if they go in a comic book I guess...only with more yelling.**

 **1:Thanks. Yeah that gives me some ideas. Like I said they do have weaknesses. And I actually never thought about the specific Robin Lincoln was. It probably will be someone like that first. While it's not mentioned in the story when they went to the Teen Titans they did a part where they were training.**

 **Omni Spectator: The only reason I know who Samus and Robin are is because of Smash Bros. But that sounds like a good idea. I wont say anything about them using villain powers. No spoliers. As for the second question short answer no. They can use powers like that more but the more powerful or more they use it will effect them the same as other powers. It may take longer though. Thanks for the review.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I'm glad you like it. I personally like the name for their powers. I might make it that. And yeah spot on there with how the powers work. They can make great combos. No response about the villains.**

 **JTLikesToWright: Thanks. I hope this was enough for now.**


End file.
